Shingeki no Hostclub
by WallMaria
Summary: In which i suck at writing. Most of my character choices were based on llazuli! Go check her out on tumblr!


**_Hey guys, i'm Wall Maria and i suck at writing _****_especially crossovers i apologize for bringing this to you. First story, i tried._**

* * *

Armin peaked through a big pair of closed doors, only to find students talking and goofing off in the library. He sighed, shutting the door, as he walked away.

_That's a library...they could at least have some respect for students studying._

He thought as he made his way up a flight of stairs. He hugged his book closer to his chest, passing by windows. He glanced outside, birds flying past.

_Hey dad...how's it like up there in heaven?_

He asked to no one in particular, only his late father. _I can't believe it's been 5 years already..._

He saw another room in the distance, making his way towards it 'I'm beginning to think wealthy kids come to school to have a good time...' He thought. He looked up at the sign "Musical Room #3". An abandoned music room?

_I guess this place is the only area where i can study..._

He thought, opening the door, and peeking through.

A "welcome" rang out through the room.

_ But when I opened the door...I found the Host Club_

Beauty practically radiated from them. It was intimidating. He cowered against the closed-door, asking to himself "_Th-this is a host club?_"

Two boys, a dark haired, freckled boy and one with an undercut both said in unison:

"Oh, it's a new customer!"

A short boy, wearing glasses looked at the two, and asked in a surprisingly deep voice "Jean, Marco, i believe this young woman is in the same class as you?"

The freckled boy shrugged for both.

"Yeah, but she's shy. She's not very sociable so we don't know much about her"

The black-haired man smirked, and it seemed like a light went on.

"I see...well that wasn't very polite"

The man crossed his arms and looked at Armin, as the boys Jean and Marco simply shrugged.

"Welcome to the Kyojin Host Club, Ms. Honor Student" He greeted. A taller boy with brown hair and green eyes popped in front of him excitedly.

"What?! You must be Armin Arlert! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!" He exclaimed. Armin froze from his strange unsuccessful attempts to escape the room, looking around his shoulder.

"H-how do you know my name?" Armin asked confusedly.

The short man spoke again. "Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy" He stated.

"You must have an _audacious nerve_," Armin felt a pang of irritation. "To work this hard to work your way into the academy as an Honor Student, Ms. Arlert."

Armin mouth twitched. "W-well uh, thank you i guess-" He was cut short by a hand slapping on his shoulder, the taller, green-eyed boy belting out a:

"You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people, Ms. Arlert! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an élite private academy" He sang out.

Armin realized what he had said, and quickly moving away, the brown-haired boy only following after him speaking, "It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others"

Armin scooted back to his original place, only being followed again. "I think you're taking this poor thing too far"

The green-eyed man practically slid towards him. "Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now!" He said, taking the blonde into his arm again. "Long live the poor! We welcome you to our world, of justice!" He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Armin turned around towards the door. "I'm outta here..." He mumbled. "Hey, come back Armie!" A female said, her strong hands gripping his arm tightly, pulling him back. "You could practically be a hero, or whatever!" She said, slightly enthusiastic. Armin glanced at her. "I'm not a hero i'm an honor student" He panged to the sudden realization of what she named him. He grit his teeth and yelled at her "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING "ARMIE"!?" She flew back, surprised.

He heaved a few breaths. The brunette boy asked "Who would've imagined the famous scholar...would be so openly bisexual?". His shoulders went slack in question. "Openly what?". The boy smiled, and asked "So tell me what type of people you're into?"

He suggested to the tallest of the group "Do you like the Strong, Silent type?"

He pointed at the smaller girl, glaring at him. "The Tough Girl Loli?"

He suggested the two boys, Marco and Jean, who stood back to back, smirking at him. "Or maybe the Mischievous type?"

Pointing at the bespectacled boy "Or the Cool Type?"

Armin stepped back in shock. "U-uhhh" His voice wavered. "I-it's not like that, I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" He exclaimed. The taller boy advanced on him, getting closer and cupping his chin "Or maybe...you're into a guy like me?" Armins eyes widened "What do you say?" He suggested.

Armin jumped back, knocking into a stand holding a vase. He turned around as the vase fell down. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as he tried to grasp the handle, but failing, as it crashes on the ground into pieces.

He couldn't hold back the horrified noises in his throat. Two shadows walked behind him. "Awww, we were gonna feature that renaissance vase at an upcoming school auction!" A deeper voice said, compared to the other. "Well now you've done it commoner, the bid on that vase was to start at 80,000 dollars!" He declared. Armin yelped and yelled "WHAT?! 80,000 DOLLARS?!" He tried to add how many hundreds there we in a thousand, how tens in a thousand! But his head was too fogged up to understand anything.

He turned around, lifting himself up with the help of the stand. "Uhh, i'm gonna have to pay you back..." He said grimly.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform!" The two boys said together. He panicked even more. "What's with that crummy outfit anyway?" The freckled boy asked.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Eren?" The deep voice belonging to Levi's asked behind him, and he jumped in terror. Eren sat on to the chair placed in the room and crossed his legs elegantly. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Arlert!" He said. He rested his elbow on top of the chair arm, resting his chin on it. He pointed at him with the other dramatically.

"Since you have no money, you can pay with your body" He said darkly. He opened his eyes, looking at him darkly. "That means starting today, you're the Host Clubs DOG!" He declared.

Dog.

_Dog?_

_**DOG!**_

Armin stared blankly into space. 'I don't know if I can handle this, Dad' he thought.

_I've been captured by a bunch of weirdos, calling themselves a host club!_

The smaller girl had a questioning look in her eyes, and she poked him twice.

_I can't do this. _ He thought as he flopped down, fainting.


End file.
